Cliché
by sendit
Summary: Bree meets team avatar. A shameless self insert.


I woke up late today. Growing up, my mom would come into my room and wake me up, softly shaking me, exactly twenty minutes before we were to start the day: her to work and me to school. Whenever my mom was sick, my sister would come wake me up, yanking my covers off and screaming into my ear.

Now I have to wake up on my own.

Rushing to get to work, I tossed my hair into a ponytail and shoved my boots on. Out the door in a little less than three minutes I mentally applauded myself. Adjusting from being an upper-class student in Seattle to a live-in underpaid gardener and stable buck in a place with no electricity seemed hard, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Seeing Jahn, the manager of all of the Beifong's servants, waiting for me once I entered the supply room made my mood plummet.

Jahn's expression is impatient as he stares me down. "What's the excuse today? Comb stuck in your hair? Choked on breakfast? Tripped and hit your head?"

Today was not the first day I had woken up late. Judging from the position of the sun, I'd say I was barely late. What's the difference in one or two hours?

"I'll work late today." I told Jahn, choosing to keep my thoughts to myself.

Jahn gave a look, but didn't press the issue. "The Lord and Lady request two ostrich-horses for Lady Toph and Master Yu to ride today, I'm sure you will take care of it with no issues."

Jahn's an ass.

I already knew who I was going to be working under when I signed up for the job, but I assumed that the Beifong's would keep their daughter sheltered from the lowly servants. I wasn't scared of Toph necessarily, I just didn't want to get fired because of her. I know about her being the Blind Bandit, and if she knows I know, she'll try her best to get me fired, I think. So, I'm a bit antsy around her. Jahn knows that I'm uncomfortable around her, he just doesn't know why.

He's still an ass.

Saddling up the ostrich-horses took me little time.

At first I had been terrified of working with the animals, but when I had gotten into town this job was the first offered to me. When I was ten, I broke my arm falling off my Aunt's horse and swore that I wouldn't get near another one of them for the rest of my life. I guess an ostrich variant doesn't count?

It wasn't that hard to figure out how to deal with them. Generally calm animals, they do buck and kick if they get agitated, like regular horses. I think they act more like camels, not that I've ever ridden a camel. Chill, but will spit in your face.

The Beifong family owns twelve ostrich-horses, despite not going out often. I think they just like to spend money. I saddled up the most mellow of the ostrich-horses; Lio and Juicy. Lios old and Juicys lazy.

Leaning against a beam in the stable I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I had just closed my eyes when Toph arrived.

"Do you always sleep on the job or is today special." Hearing the girl right in front of me made me jump.

I nervously laughed, opening my eyes and looking behind her for signs of Master Yu. I doubt Toph cares what her family's servants do, but Yu would definitely complain.

Apparently sensing my concern Toph spoke. "Master Yu bailed, You're teaching me how to ride today."

Oh

"Okay." That's not okay. "Lets get started then Toph." I said to the girl, turning to the saddled Juicy and Lio.

"LADY Toph." God dammit. "I meant to day lady Toph. Sorry." I said looking back at her. "Please don't get me fired." At least she would appreciate my honesty, right?

Toph's expression was placid. I can't believe my fate lies in the hands of an eleven year-old.

"Okay." I hate myself. "Here," I lead Lio out of her staple. Holding her reins I moved a stepstool with my foot onto the side of the saddle. "I'm assuming you don't want me to micromanage you so you'll be riding Lio, she's generally safe."

I held my hand out for Toph to take.

"Generally safe." Toph repeated to me with her eyebrows raised. "You want me, a blind girl, to be on a generally safe ostrich- horse."

She put her hand into mine anyways.

Helping her get onto Lio I replied. "Well, I assumed you have enough caution in your life? I'm sorry, its not my place to say anything, but I trust you can manage on your own sometime."

I led juicy out of his stable, grabbed Lio's reins in my hand, and set off on a slow trot.

"Here, if you feel like you're about to fall tell me, and if you want to stop we'll stop." Looking back at Toph I could see her knuckles holding the saddle turning white. "I'm currently guiding the Lio, so you're in no danger. I would offer if you wanted to guide Lio you could, but I don't think you want to when your feet aren't touching the ground."

I could see her grip loosen.

"Wait."

"Yes, Lady Toph?"

"Why would I want my feet to be on the ground? I'm blind regardless."


End file.
